lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Artemis
Artemis is a character from the Sailor Moon series and is Minako's white guardian cat, as well as her adviser. He was the one who awoke Minako as Sailor V and has continued to watch over her since then. Personality As an animal guardian adviser, this is Artemis's main strength as he's Minako Aino's cat and has overseen her battles and skills ever since she became Sailor V and later Sailor Venus. He provides her with much support and encouragement when it comes to chasing her dreams. He's also quite loyal to not only Minako but the other Sailor Senshi as well, giving them advice just as his friend Luna does when it pertains to life and Senshi related battles. He's also quite extremely proud and likes to refer to himself as the smart, sensitive tomcat. He does criticize Minako when he believes she's getting side tracked from her studies and duties as a Senshi and a Council Member, however, as of late, he hasn't had to do much of that as he's noticed that she's grown quite mature over the past five years and is quite proud of her and amazed at her growth as a warrior and a possible leader. Aside from all that, he's just your typical cat who can be lazy when he wants to, affectionate when taking human form and loves fish just like Luna and Diana. While Artemis can appear on top of things, there are times when he can get sidetracked by the simplest of things, such as cat toys. He doesn't play with them much as a cat should be but when he takes human form, he's immediately attracted to the very idea of them and tries to play with string and any toy that makes a sound. Basically, his feline instincts start taking over. He's learned to control himself from acting completely weird in front of others when he takes this form but there are times when he's unable to resist. He doesn't pick on Minako as much as he used to but he does occasionally tease her about her random blonde moments when she forgets things or acts a little goofy whenever she brings guests home. Not that Artemis doesn't like any of her guests, though if it is someone he doesn't know or is only briefly familiar with, it will take a moment for him to get to know them. Usually giving him fish or any sort of food works, which is his main weaknesses. Food. When he wants to be, he can be a flirt which has caused Luna to scratch him on numerous occasions for this. Though he'd never admit it, he was rather disappointed to know that Luna fell in love with someone else and had Diana with them. There have also be hints of him displaying feelings that were more than just friendship for Minako but he never acted on them knowing how flaky she can be when it came to boys and often had many crushes which he pitched a fit for when he believed that she was spending too much time thinking about boys rather than her studies. Appearance Artemis's main appearance being his cat form as a fairly older domestic white intelligent cat with blue eyes and like Luna, because he never wore a collar, he often appeared as a stray to most. When switching to human form, his appearance is that of a young sixteen year old boy at the height of 5'5 with neck length messy gray hair and blue eyes. He wears a dark blue Japanese school boys uniform over a long-sleeved white shirt, high collared jacket and loosened pants topped with brown suede shoes. However, because Minako considered such a thing to be 'uncute', she provided him with a uniform that was composed of a long-sleeved shirt with a red ribbon tied around his neck rather than a normal necktie or bowtie, a black jacket and matching pants rolled up above his ankles. He kept the shoes and occasionally from time to time doesn't wear socks. From time to time he'll carry around a Japanese red parasol that he found, the stick being light brown and the top circling the end there was a distinctive cross-like green patter outlined with a golden trim. History Early History Artemis is a talking white cat who worked alongside Luna who was an adviser to the former Queen Serenity and her daughters: Usagi, Jasmine and Kayla. During the Silver Millennium, the Moon Kingdom had been destroyed thanks to Sailor Saturn who used her power to defeat the kingdom's attackers but in the process destroyed practically everything. It was Queen Serenity who used the power of the Silver Crystal to send Artemis and Luna to Earth's future in order to awaken the present day Sailor Senshi. Artemis is the one who trained and awakened Minako Aino as Sailor V and remained by her side even when she joins the other Sailor Senshi as Sailor Venus. Plot Queen Beryl's Wrath Artemis's memory of the Silver Millennium and the events of the past were more intact than Luna's, however he instead of telling Luna who and where he really was, he secretly communicated with her through the codename of 'Central Control' through one the Sailor V video game at the arcade that Usagi and the others often frequented. It wasn't until a technical problem arises that he accidentally reveals himself and this greatly annoys Luna to learn that the entire time Artemis has been the one providing her with information all along. But it isn't until later that he provides the full details of her true mission. He was also the one that told Minako to pose as one of the Moon Princesses to keep the enemies attention onto her while they all continue to look for the real Moon Princesses. When it is revealed that Usagi, Jasmine and Kayla are the Princesses they've been looking for, Minako no longer has to play pretend. When Queen Beryl is defeated, he steady continues to remain as Minako Aino's guardian until her memories were recovered after being erased due to the power of the Silver Crystal. The Black Moon Clan Artemis continued to be of support and help alongside Luna to help the Senshi after the aliens Alan and Ann were defeated. When the mysterious Chibiusa and Sakura came into the picture, it was quite often that he heard complaining from Luna about Chibiusa and Usagi arguing all the time. He was in fact, aware the entire time that the two girls were the future daughters of Jasmine and Usagi, making them both cousins in the future but he wasn't to divulge this bit of information until it was necessary. When Chibiusa was tricked and became tainted by Wiseman's power, Artemis and Luna encouraged Usagi with all of her heart to save her and remind her that she is loved and cared for by them all. With this being said, Usagi used the power of the Silver Crystal to show Chibiusa happy memories with her parents and she was able to break free of the dark power she'd been held under and return to her normal self. Both Sakura and Chibiusa returned to the future after Wiseman's defeat. The Death Busters Usagi and Jasmine had gained new transformations to defeat their new enemy who's ultimate goal was destroying all life in the world rather than conquering and for that they needed the power of Pure Hearts which neither Artemis nor Luna had any information on. However, the more their enemy attack, the more they began to better understand the pure hearts and why they were targeted. Artemis did a bit of observant research about them, the most obvious being that these pure hearts took the form of small pink crystalline objects that was a physical representation of one's heart and almost everyone's crystal looked exactly the same with the exception of Usagi's, Jasmine's and Kayla's. There were also three pure hearts that contained a Talisman item, which were being sought out by not only the Death Busters but two new Sailor Senshi that had arrived, Sailors Neptune and Uranus. The crystals would vary in the intensity of brightness based on the purity and genuine of the holder but they also were quite fragile and could easily be damaged if not returned. When a pure heart crystal was taken, the holder would normally lose consciousness or grew weak if it wasn't return. Eventually, they would also die which is why Artemis was incredibly worried about Minako when she began questioning him as to whether or not was she pure because she was the only one out of all of her friends that hadn't been targeted. When she was, not only was Artemis worried but the other Senshi as well because they believed that either Uranus and Neptune or the Death Busters would take her pure heart crystal and not return it. After Sailor Moon's please for the two Senshi to give it back, they return it, stating that it wasn't what they were looking for. Minako and a friend of theirs were examples of when a pure heart-less victim is still conscious, they would become impure as a result of their pure heart being taken from them. Chibiusa and Sakura make their return to help out in the battle against the Death Busters but Chibiusa ultimately becomes targeted for her pure heart crystal which awakens Mistress 9, the dark evil entity that was sharing Hotaru Tomoe's body. Chibiusa was used as a sacrifice for this awakening and while the Senshi fight, Artemis along with Luna, Sakura and Mamoru stay behind to make sure that Chibiusa is okay. She was fine when her pure heart was returned to her, Artemis and Luna discovering that Hotaru is in fact, Sailor Saturn. The Death Busters, Mistress 9 and Pharaoh Ninety were all defeated along with Mugen Academy being destroyed in the process. The Dead Moon Circus The evil queen known as Nehelenia (Zirconia) was searching for Pegasus and the power of the Golden Crystal. She believed that he could be found through the dreams of people and had the Amazon Trio and the Amazoness Quartet seeking him out with many failed attempts. Only the Amazon Trio discovered in whose dream Pegasus was really hiding in but neither Artemis nor did the others know. This is also when Diana makes her return to the present to find her father while also being Chibiusa's cat guardian. Of course, this caused a massive uproar from Minako who believed that Artemis had a secret child and didn't tell her about it but he assured her that he was not the father of Diana and that Luna was her mother. When this blows over, things return back to the bigger focus as Chibiusa is once again targeted as she is the one who is hiding Pegasus within her dreams and as such, she is taken by Nehelenia (Sakura had briefly returned back to the future during all of this). This attempt to trap Pegasus and use the power of the Golden Crystal was nothing more than an attempt from a jealous queen that was no longer beautiful and wanted to be loved, respected and beautiful forever just like Queen Serenity and was jealous of her for it. She is temporarily sealed away. Queen Nehelenia's Return Nehelenia returns due to a mysterious voice disturbing her from her slumber, giving her the power to break free of her entrampment and once again terrorize the lives of Usagi and her friends. Neptune and Uranus also return along with Pluto who takes baby Hotaru from her father as she stated that they will need her power. It was her power that allowed them evolve into their Super forms as they were being attacked by Nehelenia's glass minions. Usagi and Jasmine also awaken as their Eternal forms but Nehelenia mainly seeks out to take everything that Usagi had, including Mamoru, which caused Chibiusa to start disappearing, making Artemis and the others worried. Once things had gone back to normal and with the power of the Silver Crystal, Sailor Moon and Sailor Star Moon gave Nehelenia a second chance to relive her life and Chibiusa along with Diana returned to the future, though Artemis cried that she was leaving again because he was starting to think of her as his own daughter which Luna ultimately scratched him in the face for saying that. Evil Senshi: Mercury & Star Moon Artemis wasn't an active participant in going to Domino, Japan with the others and felt that he was better off staying in Tokyo and Minako felt the same way. Artemis informed Luna that if she needed help, let them know and they would get there as fast as they can. However, when things got out of hand, Artemis nor Minako were never called upon to help and he was quite disappointed in Luna for feeling that bothering him would be a burden because of what'd happened with Jasmine and Ami. But was glad when things had returned back to normal, even though both girls were hardly their normal selves. Battle w/Queen Ria Artemis also didn't actively participate in the battle involving Queen Ria but he did offer Minako helpful advice whenever she was feeling down about what to do and encouraged her to train and to keep her head up despite that things were starting to go south again. Queen Ria was after the power of the first Sailor Senshi child born in over thousands of years since they've appeared and be reincarnated on Earth. In order to strengthen her own powers, she sought out Star Seeds from her victims and having everyone at their wits end about revealing too much of what was going on so that Queen Ria wouldn't be five steps ahead of them. This battle also displayed that the Senshi had a final evolution in their powers to reach as stated by Setsuna Meiou. So far only nine Senshi known have reached their final evolutions, Minako being one of them and Artemis couldn't be any more proud of how much she's grown during and after the events of this battle. These days, if he's not chilling at Minako's house, he helping Luna if she needs his assistance with something or walking around the city. Artemis Gallery artemis_aino001.png|Artemis in human form artemisaino001.png artemiscat.png|Artemis in feline form Powers & Abilities Transformations *''Human & Feline Idenitity'' - Artemis is able to transform back and forth from a domestic white cat to a human young boy with his ears and tail not visible. They don't appear unexpectedly out of the blue like they do with Luna whenever she ends up getting spooked as he is able to control them more and keep them from appearing and freaking people out. Artemis can switch back and forth between forms whenever necessary. Skills *''Sense of Smell'' - Artemis has the sense of smell and hearing like any regular domestic house cat. He can hear things that humans cannot which allows him to determine if there is any danger nearby. His sense of smell hasn't been increased and therefore is that of any normal cat. As it is not a downside, it is a plus as picking up the scent of others allows him to become familiar with them and whether or not they're trustworthy. *''Detection'' - Because Artemis is a Lunarian cat, he is able to use the power of the crescent moon on his forehead to be able to find anyone that is also Lunarian or determine if they're from a different planetary kingdom like Venus, Mercury, Mars, etc. *''Telepathy'' - Artemis is able to telepathically communicate with other feline animals to come to his aid if necessary. This type of telepathy is common in magical cats but can be hard to control if not careful with it. Artemis has complete control over this and rarely calls on help from other cats to help him fight. This form of telepathy, however, doesn't work on people, therefore, he isn't able to establish telepathic links with others who have the same power, even in human form. Which means, anyone that has the same power as he does and they're human can easily be able to read his thoughts and he would not be able to mentally block them out. *''Flexibility'' - Whether he's in feline or human form, Artemis has always been flexible. Should he ever fall, he would land on all four paws as a cat but as a human, he would simply hand on his hands and the tips of his feet, unharmed. *''Hand-to-Hand Combat'' - When in human form, he displays immense fighting skill in being able to handle himself should he get into a scrape. Although, the majority of his moves are evasive due to his high flexibility as a feline, he does fight back by returning a kick or a punch and even sometimes leaping up in the air and landing on someone's head with his feet to knock them out. When someone's moves become repetitive, Artemis is able to easily read them and determine which move he should make in return. Relationships Luna They're known to be good friends in the past and now in the present. On some occasions, Artemis has been known to flirt with Luna which ends up with him being scratched in the face because of it and as such, he doesn't flirt with her. But they are good friends that help each other in times of need, especially when a Senshi battle arises. He does things that annoys Luna but overall, they generally care for one another. Diana Although he is not her father, he still treats her like his own daughter, even going as far as affectionately hugging her when she's in human form and addressing her as 'my little girl' (and this normally happens when Diana's real father Chojiro isn't around). Minako Aino Artemis stands in like a father figure to Minako, especially when he first met her because she used to slack off on her studies and duties as a Senshi by paying more attention to other things instead of things that were important. As such, he oftened teased her and criticized her a lot but he does try to encourage her to do better and support any decisions that she make in regards to her life and other matters. He's quite proud of how far Minako's come along since she became a Sailor Senshi, hinting that there could be some romantic feelings harbored but he would not act upon them. Trivia *Artemis is made to not be Diana's biological father but he still treats her like his own daughter despite not being so. *Artemis's human form is that of a teenage boy, which could hint that while he has an adult like personality, he has a teenage mentality way of thinking when he reverts to being a human and because of that, he is unable to retain an adult human appearance whereas Luna can. However, if he were to eat one of Diana's age changing candies, he would more than likely gain an adult appearance temporarily for a certain amount of time the candy allows him to stay in the form. *Artemis is the only one that address Minako by the name Mina. *Artemis has accidentally seen a sillouhet form of Minako naked in the shower once. Also See *Luna *Diana *Sailor Senshi *Minako Aino